Mille cherubini in coro
by Aloh Dark
Summary: PG13 just to be safe. Draco and Ron spent the evening at the opera. That's all I'm going to say. DracoRon slash. Read the warnings, and review, please.


I personally enjoyed writing this so incredibly much. I think the song is brilliant too. Just beautiful.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything related to Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. It belongs to J.K.Rowling who is hopefully having a healthy, successful pregnancy. 'Mille cherubini in coro' doesn't belong to me either. Schubert, arr. Steven Mercurio.

Warnings: Draco/Ron slash. Um, OOC. Maybe some mild swearing, I can't remember if I did write some or not. Um, references to foreplay. But not that bad.

Oh, and please correct me if any of my Italian or the translations are wrong. I'm not exactly up on my Italian. I'm a horrible, horrible Italian girl, not knowing my Italian well. Translations at the bottom.

Remember, reviews are always, always welcome!!

Mille cherubini in coro A choir of a thousand cherubs

By Aloh Dark

Draco stood and clapped. Out of the corner of his eye he watched a bored Ron stand and clap with him. He sighed to himself. They'd just sat through brilliant aria's executed by the worlds most beautiful voices. Draco had been enchanted from the first gasp of breath, but Ron had consistently fidgeted through the program.

They sat back down as the lights went on and the lower rows began to leave. They remained in their private box, waiting out the crowd. Draco was looking at Ron in just the way he knew would make him uncomfortable and make it known that he was unhappy.

"What?" Ron finally spit out. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
Draco sighed and shook his head. "I don't know why I even bothered to invite you. I should have asked Blaise to come instead."

"Wait, why?" Ron asked. "I liked being out with you tonight."

Draco rolled his eyes and gave Ron a flat look. "You kept fidgeting, and sighing, and looking at your watch and you nearly fell asleep before intermission!" He hissed. "I got the hint that you weren't enjoying it."

Ron blushed at being caught. "I just.. Don't do opera. I didn't know anything they were saying."

Draco sighed again. "Whatever." He stood. "The crowd has thinned enough, let's get going."

They wadded through the crowd, stopping occasionally to chat, but mostly kept going. Draco wasn't in the mood to socialize and Ron didn't know anyone there to socialize with. They made it to their carriage with no problem and were soon on their way. Conversation on the hour ride home was clipped and uncomfortable.

When they arrived back at Draco's manor, they crept silently into the house. They were quiet enough to not be heard by Narcissa, who walked out of a sitting room, bundle in her arms.

"You're just in time." Narcissa said to her son and his life partner. "She's just stopped fussing and is ready to be put to bed."

Draco smiled wide at the sight of his daughter. She was a miracle of magic, being made from both Draco and Ron's blood and magic. He reached his hands out and took the grumpy baby from his mother and pulled her to his chest.

"Is somebody being a grouch?" He asked her. She just looked up at him with wide eyes and yawned. Draco's lips twitched at the size her mouth got for such a small thing. She had his hair and complexion, but Ron's eyes and freckles.

Draco adjusted her as he leaned towards his mother. "Thank you Grandmother." He said as he kissed her cheek. "You can get your rest now."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not that old, you know." She leaned onto tip toes and kissed Ron's cheek. "Goodnight dear." She kissed Draco's cheek. "Good night you ungrateful child."

Draco smiled widely at her. "Goodnight mother."

She nodded and made her way to her rooms. Draco and Ron watched her go for a moment before making their way up the stairs to reach their rooms.

"I'll put her to bed, you can go to bed." Draco said.

"Don't be long, okay?" Ron said. "We've a busy day tomorrow."

Draco sighed at the thought of work tomorrow. "Can't I take maternity leave?"

Ron quirked an eyebrow. "You finally admit to being the woman?"

Draco childishly stuck his tongue out at Ron. "You'll see how much of a woman I am later, for now, I'm going to take care of a real woman."

Ron laughed as he left Draco at their daughters room.

Draco set about preparing his child for bed. He tried to put her into her crib, but as soon as he got to the door she'd begin to wail. After the tenth time, he finally gave up and scooped her into her arms. He walked over to the window and sat down in the rocking chair.

"Why are you so fussy tonight, love?" Draco asked. "I've done everything that I usually do. What is bothering you?" She just whimpered as she snuggled into him. Draco watched his daughter snuggle into him with a soft smile on his face.

"How about this," he proposed. "I'll sing you to sleep, but you have to promise not to fuss when I put you down, okay?"

She just looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Now let's think of the best lullaby." Draco thought a moment. "Oh, I know. This song is old. But I remember it being sung to me when I was small." Draco continued to softly rock as he took a deep breath.

"_Dormi, dormi_

_sogna, piccolo amor mio_

_Dormi, sogna _

_posa il capo sul mio cor."_

Ron's eyes widened in surprise. He'd went to go find out what was taking Draco so long to come to bed when he found them sitting in the rocker. He leaned against the doorframe to just watch the scene before him, but he never expected Draco to start singing.

It wasn't the best singing he'd ever heard before, but it wasn't nearly as bad as his own voice. It was soft, dreamy, just the perfect kind of voice for singing somebody to sleep.

He stepped away from the door and walked into the room. The plush carpeting silenced his footsteps, but he knew that Draco knew he was there. He came up behind the chair and looked down.

The sight was perfect. The love of his life cradling their perfect child in his arms. It was all the heaven he could ever ask for.

_"Mille cherubini in coro _

_ti sorridono dal ciel_

_Una dolce canzone_

_t'accarezza il crin_

_Una man ti guida lieve_

_fra le nuvole d'or_

_sognando e vegliando_

_su te, mio tesor_

_proteggendo il tuo cammin"_

Draco felt Ron's hands slide down his shoulders to gently hold him, hands resting over his heart. He was perfectly to content to stay like that forever. Ron behind him, holding him, and their daughter in his arms. He leaned his head back, staring into Ron's deep, emotional eyes. He closed his eyes and continued with the lullaby.

He could feel the gentle breathing of his child against his arm, and could feel the warmth coming off of Ron. Perfect. His life at that moment was absolutely perfect.

_"__Dormi, dormi_

_sogna, piccolo amor mio_

_Dormi, sogna_

_posa il capo sul mio cor._

_Chiudi gli occhi_

_ascolta gli angioletti_

_dormi, dormi_

_sogna, piccolo amor."_

Draco's voice softly drifted off. He took a deep breath through his nose before finally opening his eyes and looking down. She was asleep. Good. He carefully stood up and walked over to the crib. He placed her down as gently as he could and just watched her sleep for a moment.

Ron came up behind Draco, wrapping one arm around him. He reached the other down to gently brush his finger tip along their babies arm. Draco felt his lips gently brush against the top of his hair.

"I think that there's going to be some opera I like, now." Ron whispered as he and Draco left the room for their adjoining chamber.

"And why's that?" Draco asked, shedding his cloths as he walked through their room.

Ron shut the door and just looked at the beauty that was Draco bathed in moonlight. "Because it can be nearly as beautiful as you when you hold our child." He whispered.

Draco smiled. "You're such a charmer when you want to be." He whispered, walking over to Ron, naked.

"I've learned from the best over the years." Ron told him back.

Draco smirked. "True. But now come over here and show me what else you've learned over the years."

Ron slipped his hands down Draco's back. "My pleasure."  
"And I'm sure you'll share it." Draco said against Ron's lips before taking them into a soul searing kiss.

Translations:

Sleep, sleep

Dream, my little love

sleep, dream,

rest your head on my breast.

A choir of a thousand cherubs

smiles on you from the sky

A sweet song

caresses your brow

A hand is gently guiding you

through the clouds of gold,

dreaming and keeping watch

over you, my teasure

protecting your path through life

Sleep, sleep

Dream, my little love

sleep, dream,

rest your head on my breast.

Close your eyes

listen to the little angels

sleep, sleep,

dream my little love


End file.
